


First Time For Everything

by wefellasangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s09e03 I'm No Angel, Gen, Missing Scene, pre-episode s09e03 i'm no angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wefellasangels/pseuds/wefellasangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's first morning as a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time For Everything

Castiel wakes up and the sun is shining directly in his eyes. He blinks – once, twice, three times – to adjust to the sudden brightness. With a groan, he pushes himself up to a sitting position and stretches. Spending the night on a park bench was much less comfortable than he had anticipated. Both his neck and back are sore – one of many new sensations Castiel finds irritating in his new condition.  

Although it’s early in the morning, the park is already filled with joggers and people out for quiet strolls. Under normal circumstances, Castiel would have enjoyed just sitting and observing humans going about their day, fascinated by overheard snippets of conversation and the emotion-filled interactions between them. But now that he is one of them, hunger begs for his immediate attention instead, drowning out all other thought.

Surveying his surroundings, Castiel notices a food stand on the sidewalk by the street. His stomach growls in anticipation, _but I don’t have any money_ , he remembers. _Perhaps I can ask the vendor if he or she will make an exception…given my circumstances._

Castiel stands up, stretches on last time, and heads toward the stand. A short line has formed by now, so he waits his turn. 

“What can I get you?” the vendor asks when Castiel steps up. Before speaking, Castiel already feels guilty about his request. 

“I am in need of food, but I…lack any means of purchasing it. Would it still be possible for you to provide me with a small item?”

The vendor nods his head contemplatively for a moment. Then he grabs a Styrofoam cup, fills it with hot chocolate, and hands it Castiel. “Thank you very much,” Castiel responds with a small smile. He begins to leave. 

“Hold on,” the vendor says before Castiel gets too far. He takes a napkin and picks up a ready-made sandwich from the cart, and gives it to the former angel. Castiel smiles and nods in appreciation. “Thank you,” he repeats earnestly. And the vendor salutes him curtly in farewell. 

Castiel goes back to the park bench and sits down. He places the sandwich down next to him as he takes a sip of his drink. 

“Ow!” he complains as the hot liquid burns his tongue. He sighs. “I didn’t think consuming food would be difficult,” he mutters. He takes another sip, more cautiously this time, and lets the hot chocolate warm his body. 

After half an hour, he finally finishes his drink and moves on to the sandwich. Before opening the packaging, he reads the label. It’s some generic brand for peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. He removes the plastic and takes a bite. He smiles.

“I like this…very much,” he comments, mouth full. Before he can take another bite, a dog appears at Castiel’s feet. 

They stare at one another for a minute before Castiel finally breaks the silence.

“Hello,” he says. 

The dog barks and Castiel jumps, the sound much louder than he anticipated. He clears his throat. 

“That was hardly necessary,” he chides. The dog tilts its head slightly and Castiel does the same, his eyes narrowed. 

“Where is your owner?” Sandwich in one hand, Castiel checks the dog’s collar with the other. No tag or identification. 

“It seems that we’re both alone,” Castiel says. The dog whines and puts its head on Castiel’s lap. Castiel takes a bite out of his sandwich and pets the dog with his free hand. They stay like that for several minutes. Before Castiel takes the last bite of his PB&J, he offers it to the animal. 

“Would you like the last piece?” The dog takes it promptly and Castiel smiles, content. The dog lifts its head from Castiel’s lap and takes a few steps away. Castiel’s eyes widen, worried he’s about to lose his new friend. But then the dog leaps onto the bench and lays down, its head in Castiel’s lap once more. Castiel breathes a sigh of relief and resumes petting the dog. 

“I’ve always highly appreciated my Father’s creation of animals,” Castiel begins. “I’ve noticed that pets especially bring comfort to humans. As an angel, there were…little, if any, sources of comfort…But I suppose with that much power at our disposal, we already had a sense of security – or so we thought.”

Castiel looks down at the dog and it lifts its head in return, as if ready to hold a new conversation.

“Perhaps we should go for a walk,” Castiel suggests. The dog barks and Castiel jumps again. He smiles and stands up, the dog leaping down from the bench. Castiel kneels down to pet the dog again and to double-check its collar. He still can’t find any form of identification. He furrows his brow. 

“Well, it doesn’t appear you belong to anyone, so I will christen you myself.” Castiel thinks for moment. “How about Alex? That is…gender neutral, so I believe it’s appropriate.” Alex barks and licks Castiel’s face. He recoils slightly, but smiles. 

“I will assume that is approval. Okay, Alex – let’s go for a walk – “

“Jordan? Jordan? Oh, there you are!” A woman in jogging clothes and a leash in her hand approaches them. Castiel stands up to greet her.

“Oh my god!” the woman exclaims, slightly out of breath. “I’ve been looking for her everywhere! I turn to get drink from the fountain and the next second, she’s gone!” “This is your dog?” Castiel inquires. The woman nods. “But there is no identification on the collar.”

The woman reaches into her pocket and pulls out a dog tag. “Damn thing has been falling off the past few days and I haven’t had time to fix it.” She shrugs, kneels down to reattach the leash, and puts the tag back on the collar. From where he stands, Castiel can read the tag: Jordan, with her owner’s address and telephone number inscribed below. He feels his heart sink into his stomach. 

“Thank you so much for keeping an eye on her!” the woman says. She gives him an awkward one-armed hug and beams at him. “You’re an absolute angel! Okay…say bye, Jordan!” 

Jordan barks and nudges Castiel’s hand with her nose. He scratches her head and smiles at her.

“It very nice meeting you, Jordan,” he responds. And the woman jogs away, Jordan running along with her. 

Castiel sighs sadly. Powerless…and alone. Again. 

_Regardless of whether I get my grace back or not_ , Castiel contemplates. _Getting a pet of some sort would be…beneficial. Even owning a guinea pig would make me happy._


End file.
